Matched
by gabriel.x0
Summary: It's rather complicated, because they were matched by the system. But, surprisingly, they really want to belong together. (non-ninja world)
1. 1

K-1

'To: Atlantis.'

Kakashi leaned back into his armchair and reread the message once again. He hesitated for a while, frowning heavily and gritting his teeth in concentration. Finally, he changed the word 'amazing' to more neutral and preserved 'amusing' and pressed the send button.

Now, he did it.

The butterflies woke up again and began fluttering inside his stomach, making him aware he was restless. Gosh! Kakashi leaned forward and reread the sent message.

Oh no. It didn't look as good as a moment ago. Shit. He should do it another way! What if they won't like his suggestion? Or find it uninteresting? Or think that him writing that message was disturbing?

A whine escaped Kakashi's lips and he jumped up. He should have known better. It was so silly of him. They will definitely ignore him now. They won't write him back, ever!

Fine, he is a fool.

No, awful! Kakashi whined again, brought his hands to his face and hid it in his palms, shaking his head. So silly!

"Dzing-zing!"

Kakashi froze, slowly turned his head to the side and looked down. The blue indicator blinked, reporting the incoming message. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He dropped back into the armchair and quickly opened the message.

He sighed, relieved.

Inside, there was a smile for him. Meaning, they were not angry, nor annoyed. Because, when they were annoyed, they could be very strict, really.

Kakashi smiled fondly. The hope for the best slowly spread like a warm wave through his body.

"Dzing-zing!"

Another message appeared on the screen. Kakashi's palms became sweaty and his fingers trembled as he clicked to open it.

They... accepted! They accepted! His offer was accepted!

'Where do I meet you?' stood shining in front of his happy eyes.

Kakashi jumped up, ran a circle around his table, formulating an appropriate answer, and, skipping joyfully, returned to his armchair. Accurately, he typed the information about the meeting place and leaned back, rereading it. Then, biting his lower lip, he leaned forward, added 'see you soon, Atlantis' and pressed the send button.

Immediately, the answer came: 'see you))'.

Now it was done. At long last, hooray!

"What am I, behaving like a teenager here?" Kakashi wondered aloud, remembering that he was a full-grown man in his thirties.

It didn't matter though.

Kakashi lazily stretched in his armchair and hummed approvingly, feeling he was the happiest man in the world.

I-1

Iruka squinted at his phone. It was lifeless.

He checked for messages again, even though he knew perfectly well there were no new messages for him.

That was frustrating! Why won't they write? Were they busy? Or, maybe, they had better things to do then to send him messages? Now, should he write instead?

Frustrated, Iruka opened the message form.

'To: Odin777.'

He paused, hesitating how to write it. A cold wave went down his spine; he shuddered and fidgeted in his uncomfortable chair.

No, he couldn't take the initiative! No, he could not!

The bell rang.

Iruka deleted the unfilled message form.

With that, Iruka's teaching day started. Yesterday he gave the kids homework - to learn two poems by heart. Most of the kids didn't manage to learn any, and were reciting complete nonsense save for the rhythm of the verses. Iruka listened to all of it silently, as if in a daze, and didn't interrupt. Therefore, kids already decided they'd pass without efforts.

But after they were done with the fooling game, Iruka gave them a hard time. At the end of the day they were begging him to stop cross-examine them already and promising to learn everything without fail for tomorrow. Iruka smirked evilly, he wasn't nearly done with them!

Right that moment Iruka's phone croaked.

In amazement, the students watched their teacher's face brighten and a silly smile stretch his lips as he quickly grabbed the phone and stealthily looked who the messenger was.

"Class, dismissed!" Iruka announced, hungrily eyeing his phone and aching to open that long awaited message. "I hope you learned your lesson." Iruka felt his cheeks start to burn and heart beat faster.

As soon as the last kid left the classroom, Iruka hastily opened the message.

'Hi there. I know an amusing place near the old town. Would you like to join me for a dinner?'

Iruka squeezed the poor phone and pressed it to his chest.

"Finally!" he squealed.

Quickly, he formed a new message.

'To: Odin777.'

He speculated for a moment, and then sent them a smile - for starters.


	2. 2

K-2

Although he was sure, that he and they were a perfect match, he didn't know what they look like yet.

He even didn't know what gender they are.

Not sure if it's appropriate, Kakashi decided not to bring flowers. He smiled at the thought what he'd do with these flowers if they turn out to be, for example, a huge hairy guy. That could be such an uncomfortable situation!

Nevertheless, Kakashi was in a wonderful mood. He came to the meeting place thirty minutes earlier and stood there, waiting and looking around.

Except for his humble self, there were several people in the square. They were either staying and waiting for someone, or simply reading, while sitting on the benches.

Kakashi felt thrilled. The butterflies woke up in the morning together with him and refused to leave his stomach. The flutter of their wings increased with every passing second.

He wished he could growl. He wasn't a kind of person to do it in the public place, though. Well, maybe once in a while, to show off. However, first things first - he still had to meet his reason to show off.

Kakashi went around the square, observing the scenery patiently.

It was too early for them to arrive yet, but what if they decided to come early, too? No, they would not! But what if they do?

Kakashi put his wet palms into his pockets, took a lazy stance and leisurely looked around.

Yes, he didn't really care what they look like, or what gender they can be.

He liked them for what they are. From the very moment the system generated their match and he got the first message from them, Kakashi, somehow, was sure they were made for each other. That message consisted of the shy 'Hi! How are you doing today?', but for Kakashi it was as if the light appeared in the end of the pitch-dark tunnel, which was his life.

They were saving him.

After communicating with them via letters for almost a month already, he was dead sure.

Therefore, when Kakashi planned to meet in this square, he thought they are going to recognize each other as soon as they see each other.

He wasn't sure about it now. Too crowded, too hectic, too many options. He should probably contact them and ask if they are around.

But he had their contacts in his computer at home! There was no chance for him to write something to them until he gets home!

And when Kakashi finally realized this mistake, he became even more restless. He began to look at his watch every twenty seconds, after that he turned his head right and left not really focusing on someone, and quickly returning to his watch. Repeat.

It was five minutes past the time of their appointment. People came and went away, and there were a lot of them in the square!

That was awful. Kakashi's hopes became light and transparent. They were still flattering somewhere near the surface of earth, but ready to sink and disappear forever any second.

What, if they can't meet here today? Will they forgive him? With their temper, Kakashi was not sure of it.

Terrific! Just to think he ruined everything himself!

Kakashi looked around, for the hundredth time scanning the scenery.

Ten minutes past the time of the appointment.

Actually, the only one who didn't go anywhere was a young man with a perky ponytail, who, by the look of it, was definitely waiting for someone. He was in the square even before Kakashi came.

But it was impossible, wasn't it? Both of them stood in this square together for quite a while already, so, weren't they missing the time, if they waited for each other?

No, impossible!

Twenty minutes past the time of the appointment.

But, the man with a ponytail was definitely nervous. He was digging the ground with the toe of his shoe, sighing heavily and throwing glares of death at his phone. Such a tempered man!

Stop.

Kakashi put two and two together, and his heart thumped.

He froze and openly stared at the man with a ponytail.

Everything around disappeared, except for the two of them.

The man's skin was tanned, as if he just returned after vacation; he was as high as Kakashi, and had a nicely built body.

Could it be them?

The moment this stray thought crossed Kakashi's mind, the man with the ponytail turned his head and saw that Kakashi was staring at him.

Their gazes crossed.

Not noticing anything else on his way, and without breaking their eye contact, Kakashi went straight to him. While he was coming closer, the man straightened his back, took a stance, as if getting ready for a fight. He almost made a step back, away from Kakashi, but at the last moment changed his mind and met him with his chin proudly raised.

Kakashi smiled at him, nervously, opened his mouth and exhaled in a hoarse, full of hope voice: "Atlantis?"

I-2

Very good, he was on time. He almost confused the time, because there was a time conversion yesterday, meaning it was plus one hour now. If not for his phone, he'd confuse it, really.

When Iruka entered the square, the square was completely deserted.

To say Iruka was stunned would be an underestimation.

Could it be they abandoned the meeting? Or just confused the time? Or are they a type of person who's always late?

Iruka pressed his lips together firmly and took a place under the nearest tree, observing the square. He decided to wait; he had the time.

As the time passed slowly, Iruka got angrier and angrier.

Where were they? The square began to fill with people. The people were circulating - coming and going away, bit by bit being replaced with others, new ones.

Iruka watched.

Somewhere near half of an hour after his arrival, the silver-haired man came in. He beamed with happiness, probably foretasted his wonderful date.

It pissed Iruka off - he himself really felt down, waiting for someone who was already extremely late. Because Iruka was a person, who liked everything in order and in time.

He speculated if he wrote something to scare his pen-mate away. No, he did nothing of the sort, and he really looked forward to this meeting.

Time went by. No one approached Iruka, and there was no message on his phone.

Then, Iruka generated a message himself and sent 'Hi! Are you here yet?' to them.

No reply.

Five minutes later, he sent 'I'm waiting for you, you know?)).'

Silence.

Ten minutes later, he sent 'Hey, if you don't plan to come, just note me, so I won't waste my time anymore.'

Nothing.

Another ten minutes later, he wrote 'You must be kidding me, right? I hate this joke, and I'm leaving!'

Still no answer.

But Iruka didn't leave. He stood there and watched.

As much as he fumed, it was also amusing. Because the silver-haired man he noticed before wasn't as happy anymore - the lazy posture and quiet confidence as if evaporated. He looked at his watch often enough to make his neck ache; he walked nervously around the square; shades of doubt and restlessness darkened his pale face. He was almost panicking!

Iruka smirked. At least someone felt worse than he did!

Yes, he did pity him. He could as well go and make friends with him now, because they both were in similar situation.

Iruka shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to experience a shame, if, after he gets to the man, some blond high-heeled chick appears to take him away. That one was handsome though, Iruka noted, sighing heavily and deciding not to look at him anymore.

He had his meeting, and his date was so dead! Even if he liked them enormously, it didn't give them the right to be so late!

Iruka sighed heavily again, checked his phone and opened the new message form.

'You are a jerk, we are officially over! Don't write to me anymore, I'm blocking you. Farewell.'

He typed it, pressed the send button, and hid the phone in his pocket, firmly deciding to leave now.

Only, before leaving, he threw the last glance at the silver-haired man, wondering if his party was there yet.

The silver-haired man was openly staring at Iruka.

Iruka blinked.

He was staring as if he wanted to eat Iruka with his eyes.

Iruka gulped. The alert went off in his head. Not quite understanding what was going on, he prepared for the worst. Suddenly, the silver-haired man headed straight to him, almost knocking off several passers-by on his way.

He reached Iruka, leaned to him and murmured "Atlantis?"

That made it!

Iruka felt his cheeks start to gain the red color of extreme blush of anger. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shoved it into the man's pale face, for him to see what time it was.

"You are late!" he yelled.

The man winced and showed Iruka his watch. "I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly and awkwardly scratched the back of his head; "Yesterday my dog must have jumped on my watch and pressed the wrong button. Forgive me?"

Iruka sighed.

"Didn't you read the messages I sent to you during the past hour?" he wondered, doing his best to keep the rest of his composure. But from the expressive look on the pale man's face, he already knew the answer, "don't tell me you don't have my contacts with you?"

To see that pale face slowly cover in blush was rather entertaining. Now they must look like two red-faced fools.

Unconsciously, Iruka smiled. He waited for so long, and now it all went too fast for his taste.

"Fine, take me to that place you wrote about, so we can calm down and talk."

The man nodded, took Iruka's hand and pulled him away from the crowded square.

"And please, delete all those messages, I sent to you during past hour, before reading," Iruka added sullenly while being tugged down the alley in direction of the old town.

He heard a short laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't promise that," the silver-haired man declared mischievously and slightly squeezed Iruka's hand.

Iruka's blush deepened. It was going to be complicated.


	3. 3

(K+I)-1

He entered the train's cart and placed his bag on the bed. The second bed was empty, what made Iruka pout.

That impossible man was late again!

Iruka fell on the bed, stretched his legs and crossed his hands on his chest.

Very well!

If he is not coming, Iruka can spend the weekend alone. He'll have the whole room for himself.

Just wonderful!

And, no problem, he can go on excursion alone.

Awesome!

Of course, he'll be a little bit lonely. Especially, after both of them had planned this trip so accurately.

Also, Iruka hoped they could become even closer during these days. But if he is not in the train now, it means he's not as eager as Iruka!

The train's wheels screeched and it started to slowly gain the speed. Moving faster and faster, it took Iruka away from his silver-haired pen-mate.

Iruka squinted at the opposite empty bed and his eyes became watery.

It was unfair, unfair! No, it couldn't be happening.

Their last two appointments were ruined because of certain someone. In fact, the only time they managed to spend a real evening together, was their very first meeting. Maybe he didn't like Iruka after all. Meaning, his letters and his deeds differed too much.

Iruka felt miserable and suspected it was going to be the general state of his mind (and body, for that matter) during the whole weekend.

Gosh, it was unfair! That's it for Iruka to always choose the wrong ones. Or them choose Iruka? Just to think the match was generated by the system! It was as good as any other option!

Suddenly, there was a loud sound in the corridor; it interrupted Iruka's miserable reverie. He sat up and stared at the door.

The door opened and the bag was tossed inside. After that, Kakashi stepped in and smiled at Iruka sheepishly. Iruka 's eyes widened and heart melted. He couldn't help a smile in return.

"Hi," Kakashi exhaled, breathing heavily, as if he was running as crazy to get there. "Sorry I'm late."

Iruka stared at his pale face.

"Kakashi, what happened?"

Kakashi hopped on the bed near Iruka, and Iruka put out of the way the marred by blood strands of silver hair, to look closer at the scratched left cheek and forehead.

"Maa, there was that old lady who let her cat walk on the street without a leash. I helped her to take it down from the lamppost."

"How?" Shaking his head disapprovingly, Iruka reached for his bag and took out a first aid box. "How did it happen?" he asked, accurately treating the long nasty scratches.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not very good with cats." Kakashi shrugged and gave Iruka another bright smile.

"And why are you grinning? Doesn't it hurt?" Wincing for Kakashi's pain, Iruka placed several plasters above the longest scratches.

"I don't know. I'm just very happy to see you." Kakashi didn't show any signs he was in pain, his smile only widened.

"What you not say," Iruka murmured, rather flattered. "Here, all done," he declared, turning away to hide the first aid box in his bag, but also to hide his reddened face.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. He caught Iruka's hand and pulled him back into the previous position. "Kiss it better?"

Iruka sat back and only now noticed how close they actually were to each other. Iruka's cheeks, and even ears, started to burn, but, anyway, he bravely moved the soft silver strands to the side and gently pressed his lips to one of the treated spots on Kakashi's forehead.

During that action, his body touched Kakashi's and he felt the other man's hands entwine around his waist.

"Better?" Iruka murmured under his breath, enjoying the man's baldness. His big hands felt really good.

"Yes," drawled Kakashi, "but, to finish the treatment, I need a kiss on my lips. Please?"

Iruka laughed, arching his back under Kakashi's touch.

"Now, that's a brute force. Aren't you a pervert?"

Kakashi made a resentful face and shook his head.

"Sorry, but if I was a pervert," he declared, looking at Iruka's lips hungrily, "I'd already have you naked and moaning under me."

In any other situation, such bold declaration would lead to Iruka slapping the insulter's mug and running away. But this time it was different. Iruka liked the man, and he really wanted to taste his lips. So he went for it, though not without a little act.

Iruka licked his lips and stretched them into a teasing smile.

"Then, you are a very perverted pervert, torturing both of us like this."

"You have a point," admitted Kakashi. He didn't tear his eyes from Iruka's wet lips while his hands travelled up and down his spine and little by little pressed their bodies further together. "It seems I really am. Or, more precisely, you are to blame, because it's you who wakes up a pervert in me."

After that, Iruka had no other choice but to give up to the pleasant pressure and merge his lips with Kakashi's.


	4. 4

(K+I)-2

They arrived very early in the morning. A small bus took them to the hotel, and now Iruka was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw there.

"How, pray tell me, am I going to go on excursion?" he asked the certain person present in the room, who in his opinion was to blame. "I look like..."

"Don't go there!" Laughing quietly, Kakashi reached for his bag. "Really, calm down, Iruka. You can safely go on excursion, no one knows you in this region."

Angry Iruka quickly turned around and glared daggers at him. "With these swollen and cracked lips and red-skinned cheeks and chin, Kakashi, I look like a whore! I can't show my face to respectable people!"

Kakashi grunted, tossing through his bag and speculating who exactly, in Iruka's opinion, were 'respectable people'.

"What? Why are you laughing? Is it funny? You should have shaved, Kakashi!"

"I'm not laughing," Kakashi said with a wide unconscious grin. "I was in such a hurry; I had no time to shave at all. I'm sorry. Who'd know your skin was so sensitive? Well, I could guess it was, but…"

His spiel didn't make Iruka any little bit calmer.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me, you!" he pointed, raging.

Kakashi froze, definitely shocked by that suggestion, and shook his head.

"No, Iruka. That was impossible. How could I not kiss you? You, who was so pliant in my arms? Impossible!"

Iruka's already reddened cheeks now were in flame. He was simultaneously flattered, happy, angry, excited, raged and felt that certain warmth starts to gather in his groin. His hands clenched into fists. That sly bastard! What could he do about him?

Iruka gritted his teeth and tried to think rationally, like an adult he actually was. What should he do with him? Shout at him? Blame him? Teach him a lesson? Or maybe forget about his ruined skin and jump him and kiss him senseless?

"You...!"

Kakashi stopped tossing through his bag and straightened.

"Here," he threw a piece of dark cloth in Iruka's direction, "try this on."

With this sudden distraction, Iruka stopped his furious thoughts. He caught the piece of cloth and stretched it with his fingers.

"What is this? Are you serious?" He gave the smirking man a surprised gaze and turned back to the mirror. Accurately, he tugged the cloth on his head and down, fixing it above his nose and lips. Then he laughed.

"You know, Kakashi, after trying this mask on, I think my bare face is less outstanding!"

"I told you, right?" nodded Kakashi.

Iruka looked at the silver-haired man through the mirror.

"Why do you have a mask? Are you, maybe, a gangster?"

In fact, he knew nothing about the silver-haired man's life, but here he was, spending his weekend with him, sharing a room with him, letting the man kiss him as much as he wanted. And he wanted a lot, for sure!

Gosh, that man was abusing Iruka's lips five hours in a row! Not that Iruka couldn't stop him, of course. He enjoyed the treat, every second of it.

Who'd know that after kissing so intensively and for so long Iruka's skin and lips will be so damaged! Well, if someone knew, it wasn't Iruka. Because Iruka had no such experience before. He wondered if his silver-haired pen-mate knew about the possibility of this effect, but made it to Iruka nevertheless.

"I'm not a gangster, I'm a ninja," Kakashi declared, returning Iruka to reality.

Iruka grunted and turned to Kakashi.

"How do I look? Dangerous, no?" He squinted at Kakashi flirtatiously, doing his best to make his eyes expressive above the dark cloth. After that performance, Kakashi quickly crossed the room and stopped right in front of Iruka.

"You look formidable," he murmured, entwining his arms around Iruka's waist.

"You mean - so scary?"

"I mean unbearably sexy. And I think we can spare that excursion and stay here until your skin heals." Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka on the still covered with the cloth lips.

Iruka frowned.

"But I wanted to go on that excursion!" he said firmly. "Besides, I doubt my skin can heal if you continue to kiss my lips."

"Then I'll kiss you elsewhere!"

Iruka tugged the mask down, revealing his abused cheeks and cracked lips with slight hint of a smile. "Where's elsewhere?"

"Why, wherever you want it to be. For example," Kakashi dropped to his knees in front of Iruka and raised his shirt, "here?"

He kissed Iruka's exposed stomach once, twice, thrice, and then slowly tracked with the tip of his nose a circle around Iruka's belly button.

Iruka moaned. Kakashi couldn't say if it was a moan of appreciation, or the man was making an effort to protest. He raised his head and looked at Iruka's face.

"No good here? Should I go lower?"

Iruka's breath caught in his throat.

"You…" he mumbled hoarsely. "Why would you want to do something like this?"

Kakashi smirked at the shy Iruka.

"Why do you think?"

There was a pause.

Iruka looked down at the kneeling Kakashi. Kakashi stared up at him with a wicked smile on his lips and hungry glint in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Iruka grabbed Kakashi under his armpit and pulled him up. It was so unexpected, Kakashi obeyed without a word.

"Come on, hurry up, or we'll be late for our excursion!"

Iruka tossed the handbag into Kakashi's arms and almost ran to the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he turned back and glared.

"Are you going with me or what?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head and followed him out of the door.

"You are perfect," he said as they walked down the corridor.

"How so? I thought my skin was too sensitive?"

Kakashi shrugged and reached for his hand.

"We are going to work on that," he declared, entwining his fingers with Iruka's.

Iruka smirked and immediately regretted it, because that way his abused cheeks hurt even more.

"What am I doing here with you?" he wondered quietly. He could be angry just a while ago, but he actually felt good near that strange man. And he knew he wanted to spend time with him.

Kakashi pretended he didn't hear the last phrase, but his smile widened.

Hand in hand, they went out of the hotel's doors.


	5. 5

(K+I)-3

After the intense excursion, they had a dinner at the restaurant, and now Iruka felt dizzy. He held Kakashi's hand tightly. It was not because he wanted them to look romantic or anything; actually, he did it because he didn't want to fall down.

He shouldn't drink so much, really.

Nevertheless, the dinner was so good and Kakashi behaved so courteously! Iruka giggled at that stray memory, as if it wasn't his, just a guest in his blurry mind. He turned his head to his silver-haired companion and did his best to focus his gaze on his face.

"I don't hurt you, do I?" he asked, tightening his grip on Kakashi's hand a little to signify what he exactly meant. "I'm afraid I can fall if I let go of you."

Kakashi rewarded him with a wide protective smile, but then began to slide sideways, as if with the intention to fall over.

Iruka chocked on his giggles and frowned, watching him.

Kakashi continued the slow move until Iruka decided that, if that continues, Kakashi's body would definitely fall sometime soon, and pulled him sharply back to himself. Kakashi jerked because of the sudden pull and fell straight into Iruka, giggling silly in his turn.

Iruka supposed they both shouldn't drink that much!

"Why, Iruka, you can hold onto me as hard as you only can, I really enjoy your grip," Kakashi exhaled into Iruka's neck and then nuzzled it with a sigh. "You smell wonderful."

Iruka hummed appreciatively as the warmth of the other man made the warmth, which was spread in his own body, quiver and start to gather somewhere in the region of his abdomen.

It was extremely pleasurable. He craved for more of it; therefore, he had an intention to stay close to Kakashi. Very close to Kakashi.

They tumbled into their hotel room and fell over the bed, representing a perfect mixture of arms and legs. Like that, they wiggled together for quite a while, enjoying all the unpredictable frictions their drunken state granted.

But then Kakashi suddenly abandoned Iruka's soft lips he was currently nibbling on, raised his head and frowned. He turned his head backward; his mismatched eyes became annoyed and squinted evilly as soon as they focused on the door. Iruka looked in the same direction.

The door stood wide open and he could see people in the corridor passing by and throwing weird glances at them.

Kakashi growled as he returned to Iruka and buried his face into the curve of Iruka's neck. That growl was contagious; Iruka felt a tremble go through his heated body and groaned in his turn in foretaste of something he couldn't really understand right now.

"I guess we should close the door," Kakashi decided finally. With a sigh of regret, he raised on his arms and planted a loud sloppy kiss on Iruka's lips before he got on all fours above him.

"No!" Iruka moaned in protest and tugged him back. Kakashi lost his balance and fell back; his face turned out buried in Iruka's neck again. Kakashi giggled and gave the exposed neck a light teasing bite.

"Well, aren't you naughty? Do you like when people stare?"

Iruka felt a sudden shame make his already burning cheeks cover in even hotter blush.

No, he wasn't that kinky! Now, to show it as soon as possible, Iruka tried to push Kakashi off him. Kakashi began to laugh at his efforts. After the tenth push, Kakashi suddenly fell off the bed and continued his hysterical laughter on the floor. Iruka crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at his condition. He hoped he wasn't injured.

"Hey, are you okay there?"

Kakashi groaned, implying he was perfectly alright, and slowly stood up.

Very unsteadily, he moved to the door, where he watched its strange moves for a while, wondering if it was he, who was drunk, or the door was, after all. Very soon, Kakashi got bored with it and shook his head disapprovingly. He got ready, tensed his muscles and pounced at the doorknob.

He caught it!

With a proud yelp, Kakashi closed the door, turned the key until it couldn't be turned any further, and leaned forward. His hot cheek pressed to the cold wood, and he was totally enjoying the sensation. He rested for a while in that manner, until he remembered he left someone very nice and even more enjoyable on the bed before he went to close the door. He wanted to go back there!

Kakashi turned around and tried to focus his gaze on the bed. There it was! He stumbled to it just to find that his playmate was already deep asleep. After long staring at Iruka's cute sleeping face, Kakashi giggled, pulled off his shirt and crawled into the bed. He pressed his body to Iruka's warm frame and received a long approving hum from the other man.

With that hum filling his mind and Iruka's warm body in his arms, Kakashi passed out.


	6. 6

(K+I)-4

Waking up was rather pleasurable, even in spite of his head felt heavy and it was somehow hard to open both eyes at once. Still, there was this feeling of warmth, which could be experienced only through the contact with someone you like.

And this warmth entwined around Iruka's body in form of two hands.

These hands moved. They alternately squeezed him affectionately, or began to slide along his body, caressing it lightly, sometimes diving under his shirt. When they were under Iruka's shirt, naughty fingers rubbed places, which made Iruka feel very excited. Being treated like this felt so good, Iruka wished it would never end. Moreover, he wished to be caressed even more baldly, harder…

Fingers finally reached his nipple, and, after touching it tenderly, squeezed it.

Iruka gave out a moan of delight.

The sound of it made him completely awake. He opened his eyes and turned around.

Just to find sleepy Kakashi smile at him.

Kakashi's hands were holding him tightly, squeezing around him. Now Iruka knew who was making him feel so good. He felt his cheeks cover in blush.

Kakashi's smile widened. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Iruka's.

As soon as he felt Kakashi's lips touch his, Iruka gasped, and they both ended involved in a deep passionate kiss. Kakashi's hands continued to caress Iruka's body. Iruka entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck and submitted himself to the silver-haired man's will.

In several minutes Iruka was blissfully enjoying the kiss, Kakashi managed to undress them both to the very underwear. So, Iruka realized what was happening to him only when he felt Kakashi's fully excited cock rub against his own, already almost jumping out of his underwear.

Iruka looked down between their bodies just to see Kakashi tug off his own boxers and press the tip of his cock to Iruka's seeking for freedom, but still hidden under the thin cloth, cock.

When Iruka raised his wide-opened eyes to Kakashi's face, it didn't look sleepy anymore. The man looked like a predator, who managed to get into his claws an enormously delicious prey. Moreover, he was definitely going to enjoy it to the very end.

It was hypnotizing. Iruka didn't understand how, but soon enough he became a moaning mess, pressed down by Kakashi's hot body, being continuously kissed and caressed.

When his underwear was finally tugged off, Iruka somehow managed to turn his head to the side, barely escaping Kakashi's persistent lips.

"Why?" he whispered in a hoarse voice, not knowing himself what this question was actually about. The only thing he knew was he felt unsure about interaction with Kakashi, who never even said to Iruka he wanted them to be a couple, or something reassuring of the sort.

Kakashi planted an affectionate kiss on Iruka's averted cheek and hummed. He behaved like a man, who was sure in his strength and was going to get what he wished for. This thought made Iruka close his eyes and his whole body shuddered in foretaste of being treated.

Nevertheless, Iruka had to be strong in this relationship. He bit his lower lip, opened his eyes and let his gaze slowly migrate to Kakashi's face.

Kakashi smiled at him mysteriously.

"Why, you ask," he whispered in the same tone Iruka whispered before. It made the atmosphere between them extremely intimate.

Kakashi placed his palm on Iruka's abdomen, covering his hard cock, which definitely appreciated such attention.

Iruka couldn't help it, and gave out a moan. He watched Kakashi's smile transform into an enormously confident smirk.

"Iruka," Kakashi's face neared Iruka's face and he kissed his cheek again. "Because I want you. And, have you noticed?" he wondered casually, simultaneously teasingly rubbing Iruka's hard cock with one of his fingers. "This part of you is honest; it shows me that, in fact, you want me to continue the treat. Stop thinking innocently and admit you want me as much as I want you."

"I don't understand…"

Kakashi's smirk widened, and finger became daring.

"Iruka, admit that you want to be intimate with me."

Iruka caught his breath.

"I want to, but…"

"No buts!" Kakashi said strictly. All of the sudden his palms migrated to Iruka's ass and grabbed it firmly. Iruka squeaked. "On the other hand," continued Kakashi, "I'd be glad to have a close experience with this butt. Can I?"

Kakashi pressed Iruka down, forcing him to spread his legs and positioning himself between them.

At this moment, their two extremely excited cocks met and snuggled to each other between their bodies. And Iruka's rationality snapped. He entwined his legs around Kakashi's torso, and moved, enjoying the friction.

"That's right, be honest with me," Kakashi whispered into his ear and gave it a teasing bite, then sucked the bitten place. "Good boy."

Iruka moaned.

"I want you, Kakashi."

He felt Kakashi's slippery finger probingly caress the entrance to his hole. After a while, it finally slipped in.

"So tight," Kakashi exhaled into Iruka's burning ear. "Shall we work together to train this place?"

Iruka turned to him.

"How can I help you?" he whispered furiously into Kakashi's face.

Kakashi immediately captured his lips and involved him into another long and passionate kiss.

While they were kissing, he treated Iruka's hole with his finger, continuously shoving it deep inside, and then pulling out. At some point, Iruka began to move his hips, forcing Kakashi's finger to go in even deeper.

"Yes, just like this," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's lips between kisses, "or, shall I add another slippery finger to make it thicker?"

Iruka moaned into a kiss, appreciating the idea.

"Thank you, you are perfect," and Kakashi made two fingers slide inside Iruka's body.

They worked together for a while. Two fingers became three. Iruka felt very slippery and couldn't bear it, just moaning. He started to cry out.

"Ah, yes! There!"

Kakashi hid his face in the curve of Iruka's neck. For him, this became quite unbearable, too. He bit the tender skin of Iruka's neck and began to suck on it. He sucked, until he was sure he left a big, dark-purple mark, symbolizing Iruka was going to become his possession.

Right the moment he returned to Iruka's lips, planning to continue to violate them, Iruka suddenly exhaled.

"More," Kakashi froze, and Iruka pleaded again, "give me more, please."

"Turn around," Kakashi instructed, forcefully directing the pleading Iruka to position himself under Kakashi on his all fours.

Iruka complied, letting the strong man lead him according to his liking. Very soon, he felt Kakashi's cock nuzzle his butt's entrance. The man's hot body covered Iruka, pressed him down, forcing to submit. Iruka began to tremble in excitement, as Kakashi's big cock slowly, but steadily started to fill him.

"How are you doing there?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. "I want to do you already."

"Please, do me," Iruka managed to answer, although he already almost stopped thinking. All that left to him was an animal instinct, and it told him to let the other man use him to his heart's content, treat him with all his might.

Kakashi stopped for a short moment.

"I'm all in," he announced, and immediately pulled his big tool out, only to slam it back into Iruka.

"Ah!" Iruka cried, receiving Kakashi's cock second time. "So deep!"

Kakashi slowly pulled out, then slammed back.

"Shall I make it go even deeper into you?" he asked, panting hard. He restrained himself from going on Iruka with his all strength, but the man was asking for it.

"Yes, go deeper," Iruka whispered, panting hard between Kakashi's thrusts. "Give it whole to me."

"Remember you asked for it yourself," Kakashi kissed Iruka's cheek with tenderness, then forgot all common sense and pushed his pray down, slamming mercilessly deep inside.

He reached for Iruka's slippery cock, as hard as a stone, and began to stroke it in unison with his thrusts.

"I hope you are not against my semen inside you? Because I'm going to spill it all into you," Kakashi growled, as he ejaculated into his man the first time. He knew Iruka climaxed several times already; he was so overwhelmed he forgot to count.

Iruka lived through Kakashi's climax, and, very exhausted, moaned, appreciating it.

Nevertheless, he was immediately pushed to the side, his leg found its place on Kakashi's shoulder, and he felt Kakashi's cock inserted once again deep inside his wetted hole.

"Oh, Kakashi!" Iruka's own cock jumped up, ready to be treated by Kakashi's hand.

The willing hand covered it, slid down along its length, and began to caress Iruka's balls.

"You are amazing," Kakashi moved his hips continuously, making Iruka close his eyes and open his mouth in bliss.

"How do you want it next?" Kakashi wondered finally, just before his climax. "How about I give you a permission to have a ride?"

Iruka nodded, while already receiving another portion of semen into his hole. He wasn't sure Kakashi noticed he agreed, the man was climaxing, after all.

Feeling Kakashi's body fall on the bed near him and press to his side, before going for a nap, Iruka thought, as soon as he comes back to his senses, he'd climb on this fierce man and perform a surprising treat – a nice long ride on that big tool of his.

However, when Iruka woke up, there was no Kakashi by his side. Instead of Kakashi, there was a note in terrible handwriting: 'Sry, smth came up. Dn't be angry. K.'

And there was someone knocking on the door while shouting he'll be late for his train.

Iruka looked at the clock and realized he had no time for a shower.

He jumped up, hurriedly looking for his clothes and belongings, but his legs suddenly gave out.

That's when Iruka understood how 'miserable' really feels.


	7. 7

K-3.

Kakashi stared out of the window, not really noticing the scenery. He was thinking where he was going.

It was all about Iruka. He summarized how he liked the man a lot, how he wanted to spend his time with him, how he enjoyed his company, forgetting about everything else around when he felt his warmth near.

Kakashi's hand moved forward. He touched the cold glass with his fingertips.

Kakashi was absolutely convinced he needs Iruka in his life. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure Iruka needs such a strange person like him in his very normal life.

Iruka could have anyone, really. He turned out to be a perfect creature, a companion of Kakashi's dreams. If Iruka wished to be free of Kakashi, Kakashi would guaranty him his wish. On the other hand, Kakashi was well aware he would do anything to get Iruka and hold him closely, only for his own use.

It was selfish. Sometimes, Kakashi's selfish demands scared even himself.

What he didn't want for sure, was to hurt Iruka, or to make him unhappy. If anything, he wished Iruka to be the happiest man in the world. Meaning, if Iruka could be the happiest while being with Kakashi, who, obviously, will be very happy with him. Kakashi wondered if Iruka needed him in his life. If he wanted Kakashi's attention at all. So far, it looked like Iruka really enjoyed Kakashi's company. Just that wasn't enough for Kakashi, though. For Kakashi, he'd like to make Iruka completely his, exclusively his. Not by force, of course, but hopefully it could be possible by mutual agreement. If not, then...

He should ask Iruka directly about it. But, he was so scared!

Kakashi growled and bumped his head against the window's frame.

He became so obsessed it was already shameful. Although he didn't care about any shame when it concerned Iruka, he realized he must look ridiculously funny. Kakashi was obsessed with Iruka since they got hooked virtually, he was completely crazy about him even then. He thought it was to the very limit. However, after he met Iruka in person, his state worsened. He desired to be near Iruka, touch him, wrap him in his arms, tighten them around him and never let go.

Kakashi's head moved and he bumped it against the window's frame again.

The pain was normally useful, while it cleared the one's mind. It didn't help Kakashi this time. He let out a long suppressed sigh and straightened. He needed to clear his mind, quickly, but couldn't so far. He must find a distraction. But, his thoughts would just always return to Iruka.

In his life, Kakashi had experiences with many things. Some of them were not at all legible; some of them, if revealed, pulled a shame on him; some were too unchaste to mention aloud.

Was he good for Iruka? Probably not. Nevertheless, he wished he could be, he had to, at least, try it. If he doesn't give it at least a try, he'd regret it and definitely hate himself for the rest of his life.

Kakashi raised his hands, placed them at the nearest wall and slowly stretched his spine.

He should try; he definitely should try!

Gathering all his courage in a tight fist, he went to the table for his phone. He opened a new message form and hurriedly tapped several words.

Without rereading the message, very much afraid he can chick out, he sent it away.

His phone buzzed, symbolizing the message was delivered.

Kakashi closed his eyes as the sever realization hit him. Not enough!

He felt his whole body suddenly cover in cold sweat.

Oh no! He was such a fool sometimes! His fingers trembled as he typed another message.

As soon as Kakashi sent it, he saw the incoming message appear on his screen.

A message from Iruka.

Kakashi fell back onto the depth of his armchair and bit his lower lip.

He bit it even harder when he opened the message. It said 'Oh gosh, are you serious?' and definitely was sent before Iruka received the second message.

Yes, Kakashi was dead serious.

Should he already write about it, or better wait until Iruka reads and answers the second message?

What if Iruka won't answer?

Kakashi liked how Iruka always replied to his messages immediately. Kakashi himself wasn't that punctual and accurate though. He could forget about some messages, he could ignore them. Iruka never ignored him so far, and replied operatively.

However, there always can be the first time for everything, right?

Kakashi straightened and his head began to move towards the table, with intention to bump into it. The phone buzzed.

Kakashi's head stopped two centimeters from the table's surface.

The phone escaped his sweaty fingers and fell on the carpet.

Kakashi jumped up, crawled under the table, found the phone.

It was off. Kakashi growled angrily as he was making efforts to turn it on with terribly trembling fingers. On his all fours, under his low table, he was cursing himself for this sudden clumsiness and wondering what exactly was there in that message Iruka sent him?

Finally, Kakashi managed to make the phone work and opened the message. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. His eyes focused on the small letters his whole life depended on.

'I don't know what I'd do to you if it's a joke, but... Kakashi, I'd like to. Yes.'

Kakashi yelped.

He moved up, this time unintentionally, bumped his head into the table with an enormous energy of a very spirited man, and made the table fall to the side.

He sat there, smiling the silliest smile possible and staring at Iruka's message.

'Yes' stood there.

Iruka sent him a 'Yes'!

Warmth spread through Kakashi's body as he fell back to the floor and stretched his muscles. Everything was going to be good from now on.

I-3.

Iruka was waiting again. He didn't want to, so he pretended he didn't care. Nevertheless, he still waited. For him to be so frustrated about someone, it was for the very first time.

With his pen-mate, Iruka had some nice experiences. Nice and not so nice experiences, too, but still, Iruka wasn't angry, it was all good.

Okay, Kakashi wasn't simply a pen-mate anymore. They spent a whole weekend together! They had a lot of fun, they held hands and kissed, and even...

Iruka's cheeks began to burn as the memory popped out in his head. It was all about Kakashi's tender touches and kisses, his pale body flushing and pressing tight against Iruka's, his bold fingers tracing patterns on Iruka's skin...

Iruka's groin warmed immediately, and he had to remind himself he was in academy and his students were currently writing an essay and could see him any minute they decided to raise their eyes and focus on his humble figure on their way for looking for inspiration on the ceiling.

He couldn't allow himself to be embarrassed in front of kids he took care of.

To calm his slowly hardening flesh, he reminded himself Kakashi didn't contact him since he abandoned him in the hotel room.

For almost five whole days!

Iruka felt pathetic.

Did he forget about Iruka? It was possible, and always worked perfectly.

Well, the fact was, Kakashi had his fun with Iruka.

Maybe Iruka did go all the way with him, but it was not because Iruka was a slut, it was because he really liked the silver-haired man! Still, he could say Kakashi used him as he wished, to his heart's content. Now, he didn't need Iruka anymore, he could find someone else, anyone.

Probably, some savage blond chick on high hills.

Who exactly was Iruka to loose time with? He was a simple teacher. An average person.

Yes, he was ready to give everything he had, all his stored tenderness and warmth no one demanded before, away for the person who'd ask for it. Moreover, as he already admitted – he liked the silver-haired man, he really did!

However, it seemed Kakashi forgot about him.

It was so typical.

Iruka sighed and looked at his hard-working students. Then his gaze travelled to the edge of his desk, where his phone rested, lifeless. As soon as Iruka's eyes fell on the phone, the screen lighted up.

Incoming message.

Iruka's heart began to beat faster.

He hurriedly straightened in his chair and almost made it fall over.

Several students' heads raised and eyes focused on him.

Iruka froze, waiting for them to return to their essays and dying to open the message.

Was it from Kakashi? Iruka hoped it was.

He was offended Kakashi didn't send him anything for five days.

But, maybe, he was busy? Something work-related. It could be forgiven, right?

Finally, Iruka decided he couldn't wait any longer, ignored his curiously staring students, reached for his phone and opened the message.

'Would you marry me?' stood there.

Iruka frowned in disbelief and looked at the sender.

It was from Kakashi.

Iruka gave out a nervous giggle.

His students immediately looked up at him.

"It's not allowed to use the phone in the classroom, Iruka-sensei", one of the students said. Just the same way Iruka usually told them to not use their phones during the lessons.

Iruka stared back at his students, completely dumbfounded, not quite realizing what was happening.

Was Kakashi joking?

Iruka gulped.

"This is an emergency!" he managed to say in unnecessarily loud voice. "Continue your work, please. You have only fifteen minutes left."

As soon as his students returned to writing their works, Iruka created a new message.

'Oh gosh, are you serious?' he typed in a hurry, immediately sent it, and the very next second got another message.

It was also from Kakashi.

'Sorry for the hurry, but let's do it sometime next week? The sooner the better! ;)'

Iruka's fingers were trembling while he was typing his 'Yes'.

He didn't want to believe Kakashi could play such a cruel joke on him.

Well, if he likes to play, Iruka could surely play along.

And, yes, he wanted to!

Finally, Iruka relaxed in his chair and gave out a sigh of relief.

He will see.

No, from now on – they will see.


End file.
